elegantefandomcom-20200216-history
North
|image = Image:bignorth4copy.jpg |imagewidth = 290 |caption = Note: Just because he could kick your ass does not mean he has any interest in doing so. |Row 1 title = Nicknames |Row 1 info = None yet |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Male |Row 3 title = Age |Row 3 info = 15 (Physically 30-33) |Row 4 title = DoB |Row 4 info = April 23rd, 2043 |Row 5 title = Species |Row 5 info = Pet (Cat/Human Hybrid) |Row 6 title = Languages |Row 6 info = English |Row 7 title = Room |Row 7 info = 1085 (Deck 04) |Row 8 title = Canon |Row 8 info = OC |Row 9 title = Journal |Row 9 info = tanksthetic/Younger incarnation |Row 10 title = Mun |Row 10 info = Nashi }} Chevalier is a superpet from a pre-dystopian future. He's younger than he looks, old for his age, and pretty freaking intimidating if you piss him off. Canon information (You can just read his app instead.) In the year 2033, a scientific group calling themselves Persona Grata unveiled an amazing experiment--a fusion of feline and human genetics, and the most intelligent pet in the world. North is one of those Pets, the crown jewel of the scientific community. Produced more than ten years after the first of his kind, North is streamlined, specialized, and very carefully cultured. He's also one of three Pets to have ever escaped from the engineering facility, and the only one never to be caught and put down. Like all first-generation Pets, North was aged at an accelerated rate for the first couple years of his life, meaning that although he appears to be in his late twenties or early thirties, he's actually just barely fifteen years old. At the time of his escape, when he looked about seventeen, he had in fact been alive for a mere thirty months. He was also engineered with a severely stunted sex drive, although at this point that has changed somewhat. He's still relatively disinterested, but he has had sexual relationships with a couple very special people. The only thing that kept North from being captured during his time on the run was the color code of his collar, which allowed him to be out in public without supervision. He did just that for roughly eight months before being found by Talia Chevalier, who was spearheading a rescue service for unwanted Pets and took him in without a question. Under her care he was tutored and protected, and learned to fight a great deal of the conditioning programmed into him from birth. Four years into his time with Talia, North befriended a Pet named Coal who had recently been rescued from a Pet fighting ring after losing one of his arms. Through him North found a use for his disability assistance training, and a reason to accept the reasons his body had been labeled "unaesthetic" by Persona Grata; the differences between him and a normal Pet, it turned out, were things that could be used to help people. Coal taught North to fight, and is the reason he turned out how he did on a physical front. At the point from which North arrived on the Elegante this run through, he'd been in Talia's care for twelve years and under Coal's tutelage--among other things--for eight. He's confident, mostly comfortable with himself, and doesn't even wear his collar anymore. (Not that it would fit if he tried to put it back on.) Appearance North is huge. With a saleability rank of .126%, it's not difficult to guess that he doesn't look right for a Pet at all. He appears to be somewhere in his late twenties to early thirties, although he’s actually fifteen years old. He’s six-foot-seven, almost a foot over the Pet standard, and very muscular, with a pale complexion and chin-length dark blue-grey hair, similar in color to that of a Russian Blue cat. His eyes are just slightly slanted, still a little too big by human standards, and copper with slit pupils--although most of the time it isn’t very obvious and they just look sort of oval. He also has sharp canines, but those aren’t much more noticeable than his pupils so long as he doesn't open his mouth too far. He also, more noticeably, has catlike ears and a long tail. His ears are not situated on the top of his head like the stereotype, but rather in more or less the same position as human ears, just extending up higher into his hair. His right ear has a large m-shaped nick in it that he’s extremely self-conscious about, and his tail is obviously disproportionately long, but that doesn’t bother him much so long as nobody’s stepping on it. Both ears and tail are covered in soft fur a shade or two darker than his hair Special Abilities North has a fair measure of feline genetics--hence the ears and tail--and this works into his physical abilities as well as his appearance. He's extremely flexible, very fast, and has senses much more powerful than a human's. (Except for his sense of taste, which is slightly duller due to the fact that his tongue is like velcro.) He can also growl, hiss, purr, and bristle his tail, but these aren't exactly anything to be considered "special." Relationships * Rfena: Canonmate, albeit quite removed. * Sulphur: Also a canonmate. North loves her to death already, but knows she has a lot of growing up left to do. *Ripa `Moramee: Apparently knew North when he was five or younger. Makes very little sense. *GT Blitz: Makes slightly more sense than Ripa in some respects, but is more confusing in others. The sound of his voice makes North's tail bristle for some reason. *Kage: First mate, presumably at least partially responsible for all the crazy. No clue what to think of him. *Arioch: EATS PEOPLE. Oh my god someone make her go away. *Lenny: Fireworks buddy! Elegante November 2009 *27 | North arrives on the Elegante. with [[Ripa ‘Moramee|Ripa `Moramee], GT Blitz, First Mate Kage and Rfena.] *30 | "So...I've been kidnapped." with [[Ironhide], Salvador Rallo, Kate Starlen, Hannibal King and Batou.] December 2009 *04 | Snow in the board room! with [[Herz Hessian].] *05 | North needs a distraction. with [[Brynhildr Dottir], Ripa `Moramee and Thom.] **05.2 | STOP YELLING. with [[Filo].] *11 | Making himself useful. with Ironhide, [[Keats Arlend], Ripa `Moramee, B, Billy and Thom.] *12 | Another Pet aboard the Elegante! with [[Sulphur].] *19 | Pets are adaptable. with Sulphur. *25 | Gifts from Herz! with Herz Hessian. *31 | Fireworks! with [[Lenny] and Musashi, commentlog with Lily.] January 2010 *09 | Zombies are mean. with [[Karis Needleteeth].] **09.2 | Vampires, less so. Maybe. with Lily. *11 | The cook is dead. with [[Motoko Kusanagi|Major Kusanagi].] **11.2 | What's your paradise? with [[Rochelle] and Odette.] Other Stuff North is... *Afraid of frogs. *Allergic to cloves. *A five on the Kinsey Scale. *Comfortable living in Whitehorse. *Obviously freaking crazy. :|b *Completely unaware that he was engineered to be as unaesthetic as possible. *A damn good singer so long as he doesn't know anyone is listening. Category:Characters Category:OCs Category:Dropped